


Write to Me

by kitten_combatant



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hand holding, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_combatant/pseuds/kitten_combatant
Summary: “Hey, write to us, alright?” The redhead beamed at the princess. The princess laughed.“Write to you? You’ll be at sea! How would I be able to send you letters?”“You don’t have to send ‘em, just keep them safe! Then when we come to visit, we can read them together!”





	Write to Me

_“Hey, write to us, alright?” The redhead beamed at the princess. The princess laughed._

_“Write to you? You’ll be at sea! How would I be able to send you letters?”_

_“You don’t have to send ‘em, just keep them safe! Then when we come to visit, we can read them together!”_

_***_

Vivi smiled. It had been months since the Straw Hat Pirates had left Alabasta, but thinking about their final banquet together always made her happy. The way Luffy kept the cooks busy, eating course after course in one bite. Zoro’s one-man drinking game. She even missed Sanji’s constant flirting. But most of all, she missed the quiet companionship of Nami.

Nami could always make her laugh, always had a reassuring word or gesture. They had fallen into a natural rhythm, being the only women on the ship, and it was like they could understand each other without a single word having to be said.

_Side glance - “Geez, this again?”_

_Rolled eyes - “He’s trying to hard, huh?”_

_Tongue out - “Did you see what I did?”_

_Wink - “Want to take a break?”_

Her cheeks lit up, thinking to the few but lovely times they had snuck off to be alone. For all her outward confidence, Nami was surprisingly gentle. They’d kiss beneath tangerine trees and fall into fits of laughter when a ripe fruit fell dangerously close. Or talk about their homelands, their guilty pleasures, their favorite kinds of… anything.

So how could she say no when the navigator asked her to write? She wanted to share every detail of her day with them - her friends, her crew, her navigator.

Every night, the princess would sit at her desk and write to those pirates in faraway lands.

_Hi, everyone!_

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Come visit soon, ok?_

 

She sealed the letter with a kiss, and tucked it away.  

_“Ok, I promise. But the same goes for you, ok?” Vivi’s hand found Nami’s beneath the banquet table and gave it a small squeeze. “I want to hear all about your adventures. Don’t miss a single one!”_

The Princess smiled. _Hey Nami, are you writing to me too?_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a bunch of one piece hand holding fics today.


End file.
